


bed breaker (you wanna be high for this)

by aishiteita



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Weed, how is the rship tag for 96line nonexistent wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteita/pseuds/aishiteita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, uh." Junhui scratches the back of his neck. "One of you has to eat the other one out. And I will be recording it because I'm the only one clothed."</p><p>"Come again?" </p><p>Because best friends are willing to eat each other out while blathering on about how their dick feels like a galaxy, because one joint is never enough. <i>Ever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	bed breaker (you wanna be high for this)

**Author's Note:**

> YALL i love soonwoojun i truly do idk what Happened  
> tragically unedited

The doorbell rings, inaudible if it weren't for the fact that Soonyoung and Junhui have been camping by the doorway for the past forty-five minutes, passing a joint between the two of them. Hansol is buying for the first time ever having won jackpot on the local grocery store's lottery, and everyone is happily riding on the buzz of free weed despite it being limited to one joint per person. But that's okay, because that's why Seungcheol and Seungkwan are posted in every house party. The logistics add up to two joints per person and one lone bong Jeonghan monopolizes because _my house, my rules._

As it is, the party is dying just four hours in. Barely midnight, and Soonyoung can't pronounce the time to be anything other than ten minutes past ten. It takes him a minute to get up on his feet, and another two to get to the door, by which Junhui has gotten fed up and decides to open it himself.

Wonwoo stands still, flips Junhui and Soonyoung off slowly as he mumbles, "S'fucking cold."

"Thanks, babe," Soonyoung coos, dragging himself forward to land a sloppy kiss on Wonwoo's cheek before pulling away to race them up the stairs. "Last one bottoms!" he yells.

"How high...?" Wonwoo trails off questioningly, wiping the saliva off his cheek. He went out to the 7-11 few blocks down to buy condoms and lube as a dare after sharing a spiked brownie amongst them three. Junhui shrugs.

"Pluto levels high." Soonyoung shouts something unintelligible from upstairs. There's the sound of something falling and breaking into pieces coming from the kitchen, followed by Jeonghan groaning in crescendo. "C'mon, I've talked it out with Jeonghan and he let us use the guest room."

Wonwoo lets Junhui take him by the hand up the endless flights of stairs. By the time they reach the second level of Jeonghan's huge mansion, Wonwoo can feel the entire process of his legs liquefying into jelly. He knows he's a twig when sober. When stoned like this, he might as well be a strand of spaghetti overcooked for fifteen minutes. Soonyoung is already sprawled naked atop the once neat bed, languidly stroking himself with one hand while the other tries to steady the poorly rolled-up joint he procured out of fucking nowhere. "You did not inform me of a secret stash," he defends himself against Junhui's look of disdain. It quickly turns into one of appreciation as he spots the open dresser by the bed, drawer with a whole kit inside.

"This isn't my house," Junhui retorts, reaching over to roll up a joint for himself. "And that's your second roll of the night, try not to die." Wonwoo follows suit, but not before Soonyoung tugs at his jacket sleeve, forcefully dragging him down onto the bed. The buckle of Wonwoo's belt and his zippers scrape painfully against Soonyoung's bare skin, but it doesn't stop him from blowing smoke into Wonwoo's open mouth, begging Wonwoo to take his clothes off.

Wonwoo laughs because he's on Soonyoung and the latter is so stoned the smoke just billows around his face instead of going into Wonwoo's mouth. He complies, however, shifting his legs to properly straddle Soonyoung as he lets his jacket fall to the floor. Wonwoo yanks his shirt off while Soonyoung clumsily unbuckles his belt. "Any day now," Wonwoo taunts, receiving a breathless _fuck you_ from Soonyoung who finally gets to his zipper after another minute.

Soonyoung makes quick work of the zipper, leans in close to Wonwoo's half-hard dick, just a hairsbreadth away; he chuckles, huffs on it only to pull away. "Lie down first," he commands. Junhui chortles in the distance, halfway through his joint when he shrugs off his coat and sits on the bed. He nudges Wonwoo once the younger has lied down, prompting him to rest his head on Junhui's right thigh. Soonyoung remains busy, shimmying Wonwoo's skinny jeans off while he hums in contentment at having Junhui rub his temples. Soonyoung gives one final tug before throwing the jeans away to some nondescript corner of the room. "Thank you _so much_ for your cooperation."

"Anytime, babe," Wonwoo drawls, eyes closed and smiling wide as Junhui passes him the roach, fingers moving to play with Wonwoo's clavicle after.

"We should consider doing body shots off you," Junhui quips, tracing the dip of Wonwoo's collarbones to which the younger shudders at. Soonyoung shuffles closer, holding both of Wonwoo's naked thighs in his hands as he rests his cheek on one of them. He's dazed at the sight of Wonwoo pretty much in his birthday suit save for the offending briefs that don't even hide his erection.

"You should man up and embrace the boxers life like the rest of us do," he mutters, breath hot against Wonwoo's still clothed hard-on and Wonwoo cants his hips up helplessly with a sigh. Soonyoung tightens his grip on the other's thighs, holding them against his arms and shoulders as he mouths along the outline of Wonwoo's cock, dampening his briefs in the process. It gets gross after a while, so he takes a timeout to sit up and yank the briefs away, following the path of its denim predecessor.

Junhui stops toying with Wonwoo's shoulders, fingers trailing up to play with his lips next, nudging slightly to press against teeth and tongue. Wonwoo gets the hint, swirling his tongue around one finger before sucking it in. It's oddly arousing when Junhui makes scissoring motions against his tongue, but he can't complain, sighing against the older's knuckles. It quickly turns into a yelp when Soonyoung takes Wonwoo into his mouth in one go, molten lava practically melting his dick off but he feels it shoot up his spine, pleasure wrecking him all the way down to his toes as he moans aloud, barely muffled by Junhui's palm over his mouth.

" _Shit_ ," Junhui curses, scooting over to Wonwoo's side to properly kiss him, hands roaming about his torso. If Wonwoo wasn't dazed enough before, he is now, eyes glazed over and far-off as he tries to kiss Junhui back. But it's hard when his brain is completely fried from what must've been a laced joint earlier, and Soonyoung isn't sparing him the slightest bit of mercy, hands pressing into the flesh of his inner thighs as he swirls his tongue around the tip of Wonwoo's cock the way he knows would bring Wonwoo to the edge faster. It's ridiculous how Soonyoung's stick arms can be strong enough to hold him down for so long; Wonwoo badly wants to fuck up into Soonyoung's mouth, but his legs aren't really _there_ and everything feels too _good_ for him to process his limbs.

"Gonna come," he breathes against Junhui's open mouth, and Soonyoung lets him go with a pop. Wonwoo cringes at how cold he feels down there, slick with spit and exposed to the frigid night air. Blueballed in the literal sense.

"Jun," Soonyoung calls, wiping the spit and precome off the corners of his mouth, "you're still fully clothed. Why." He flops back onto Wonwoo's thigh, earning a groan from the younger who then kicks his shoulder weakly.

"I dunno, maybe cause' it makes me feel like I'm a regular dude watching his regular gay porn?" There's a knock from the door. Junhui gets up, straightening his shirt and shaking the stray hairs falling over his forehead before unlocking it. He cracks the door open, just a peep, and Jeonghan is on the other side with the much desired bong in his hands.

"Got a dare for y'all," he drawls, reeking of Hansol's stash and looking twenty kinds of baked. "Soonyoung and Wonwoo's with you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Junhui says somewhat coherently after clearing his throat. "A dare though? We're not in the game."

"Doesn't matter, there are no rules." Junhui cocks an eyebrow at that, because how high must the rest of the party be right now? "The dare is for everyone who is naked right now, so I'm assuming at least one of you are." Someone shouts _troublemaker!_ in the distance, followed by the actual song playing, its signature whistling tune serving as a strange backdrop to the present conversation Junhui doesn't have confidence in carrying out. "Can you focus on me for like, thirty seconds here so I can get back to killing my brain cells?"

He's apparently been distracted by the first chorus, snapping out of it with Jeonghan's gaze that's still so amazingly condescending for someone so high. Junhui nods slowly, "Right."

Jeonghan opens his mouth, but takes a couple seconds before actually uttering words out of it. "Someone has to eat someone out without cleaning beforehand. Showers or whatever before the party is okay. Send video proof. It will be kept private. I have a contract for you to sign in the morning. Aight, good luck." He says this all in the span of a good minute before proceeding to take a puff, blowing the smoke in Junhui's scrunched up face, and trudges away.

"Was that Jeonghan?" Soonyoung's voice sounds muffled, followed by a yelp which must've been another kick from Wonwoo. Junhui closes the door softly, wobbling back to the bed with mild excitement in his features.

"Yeah, uh." Junhui scratches the back of his neck. "One of you has to eat the other one out. And I will be recording it because I'm the only one clothed."

"Come again?" Wonwoo pipes up, still out of it.

Junhui shrugs. "Some dare. Whatever, it'll be fun."

"Soonyoung, go shower," Wonwoo commands, nudging at the boy who's half-asleep on his thigh which is growing number by the second. 

"Ah, no showering." Junhui takes in Wonwoo's shock with barely hidden mirth, and Soonyoung actually lifts his head for once. "No cleaning beforehand."

" _Ew_ ," they both exclaim in unison, at the same pitch, even, and Junhui breaks down laughing.

Wonwoo starts the discussion, being the soberer one of the two. "Did you shower before coming here?"

"Uh, yeah? Dude, you know I always shower before parties."

"Okay, did you take a dump between said shower until now?"

"No?"

"Look," Junhui says, "if you're so anal about it, use one of the condoms."

Wonwoo starts snorting at the unintended pun, but Soonyoung isn't having any of it. "I'm not a vagina, I don't think it works that way, Jun."

"Sure it does? Just put it in and lick around there—"

"Oh my _god—_ "

"You know what? The condoms aren't even necessary. We've gotten tested just a week ago, all of us, and we're clean children? The fuck are you getting antsy for?"

"I just—Wonwoo is my bestest buddy and I don't know how to feel about him eating me out? Actually I kinda do because I've heard too many good reviews about his tongue but. I dunno? He's my son."

Wonwoo extends his arms up, forefinger pointing high to the ceiling as he catches his breath. "Soonyoung," he starts, wheezing slightly, "you just sucked my dick. Your argument is invalid."

"How am I to face you in the morning?" Soonyoung cries exaggeratedly. "How am I to shit without remembering this?"

"By sucking it up like you did minutes ago so let's get to it because I actually want some action after," Junhui snaps, getting his phone ready and pushing Soonyoung off Wonwoo, only for the younger to wail even more obnoxiously. "If you're not doing it, I don't mind. I'm just as clean as you are."

"I promise it won't feel bad," Wonwoo tries to assure him, scooting closer to Soonyoung's spread thighs and grabbing them in his hands. "Trust. You okay with me?"

"That doesn't help," Soonyoung whines, "but I guess yeah, I'm okay. Go. Do whatever. It better be good." He quickly shuts up when Wonwoo's tongue flicks out to lap at the skin of his inner thigh, the beep of Junhui's phone starting the recording almost silent. There's a hand on his softening cock, trying to stroke it back to hardness, and Wonwoo is murmuring something along the lines of _relax_ and _calm down_ against his skin. "I'm too high for this," Soonyoung sighs, feeling his blood boil because the idea doesn't seem so unappealing now, with Wonwoo literally an inch away from licking his asshole and nails digging into the flesh of his thigh. "I have the right to slap him away if it feels weird, right?"

"By all means," Junhui mutters, getting cozy on one of the beanbags as he keeps recording. "You look good on camera, if that helps."

"Fantastic," Soonyoung grins, as if he wasn't a baby throwing a tantrum a minute ago. His head lolls to the side, lips parted slightly as he starts to pant. Wonwoo licks a stripe along his crack, hands on his cheeks, spreading them apart. "Have you even rimmed a guy before?"

"Mm-hmm," Wonwoo hums, and the vibration goes straight to Soonyoung's heated skin, sending shivers up his spine. There's a tongue nudging against his hole, but not pushing in, just circling it before tracing up his perineum and back down. Pressure is Wonwoo's game, pressing everywhere and not giving a fuck about the sounds he's making, or the sounds Soonyoung is making, for that matter, because he's making a lot more than expected. Wonwoo goes back to circling his hole, tongue nudging harder this time, but not hard enough to break through the ring of muscle yet.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Soonyoung curses, throwing his head back as his hands wander down to grasp at Wonwoo's hair. "Fuck, you're actually so good at this, oh my god."

It's almost feverish, how hot he feels inside out coupled with the adrenaline thrumming in his veins. It's a new sort of high, what with his elevated senses feeling Wonwoo's every breath against his spit-slick skin, tongue feeling some unworldly velvet as it nudges against his hole again, pushing in harder and harder and Soonyoung has never wanted a tongue to fuck him so _bad_.

He must've voiced his thoughts aloud, because he can hear Junhui's breathy chuckle from one end of the room followed by the sensation that can only be described by either banzai or eureka. Soonyoung moans, loud and long as he _finally_ feels Wonwoo's tongue break in, finally fucking him in earnest. There's teeth grazing the skin of his perineum, but he doesn't care because he's literally seeing Andromeda without closing his eyes. Maybe it's the weed talking, but Soonyoung knows the feeling of being so on edge, so close to spilling all over Wonwoo's fist which is thankfully back at his dick, cannot lie.

"Wonwoo, fuck, I'm gonna come," he wheezes. The grip on his precome-slick cock tightens, and with a flick of Wonwoo's wrist, he comes. The world is static and Soonyoung doesn't even know what words or sounds are tumbling out of his mouth right now because he can't hear nor see anything anymore. Nothing matters aside from Wonwoo's hand _still_ pumping his cock and the tongue lapping at the come trickling down to his crack.

Soonyoung comes down from his orgasmic high slowly, breathing hard as he loosens his vice-like grip on Wonwoo's hair, soothing his scalp as an apology. "And that's a wrap," Junhui cheers, followed by the loveliest beep from his phone camera.

"Who do I thank for this," Soonyoung pants.

Wonwoo gets up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirking, looking smug despite the unfortunate state of his hair right now. "There's me," he says, voice low and husky, "and either Joshua or Seokmin considering the dare."

" _Jesus_."

"That's blasphemy," Junhui lazily comments while getting up. He strides over to the bed, grabbing Wonwoo's chin to tilt his head for a kiss. It's pretty one-sided, Junhui massaging Wonwoo's tired lips with his own.

Wonwoo taps Soonyoung's ankle. "Is fucking you a possibility," he says more than asks, lips loosely connected to Junhui's still. Soonyoung shakes his head as a vehement no, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"I draw the line at that. My ass is a privilege reserved for my future bride-to-be."

Wonwoo starts grumbling, breaking away from Junhui to the older's distaste. He doesn't stop either, urging Soonyoung to do the same but at an obnoxiously higher pitch, drawing on and on as if their lungs didn't undergo extreme foreplay in the past hour. It distinctly reminds Junhui of his days in Shenzhen, when his school had fire, earthquake, and terrorist drills on a weekly basis and the shrill drone of sirens never quite left his constantly homesick heart, which is currently beating twice as fast because god, panic settles in _fast_ when you're baked.

"You two can shut it and just fuck me already, okay?" he snaps at last, shutting the other two boys up. Their lips curl, forming a smirk that's straight from hell as Wonwoo wastes no time in yanking Junhui's shirt off his torso while Soonyoung, post-orgasm afterglow be damned, scuttles over to undo his pants. They praise him in the process, but in the most non-sexual way possible as Junhui receives probably empty promises of everlasting love, lunch, and free booze.

It's messy, and Soonyoung's nails are long enough to hurt when they scrape his skin, but Junhui finds it pretty hot overall. It's not like he needs much work anyway, having watched Soonyoung and Wonwoo practically sixty-nine each other in separate timings, and with one technical tweak to the term's general definition. Surmised, Junhui has been pretty hot, pretty bothered for a good hour, and is ready to finally receive the action he needs, no, _deserves._

Wonwoo ducks down to get the condoms and lube left forgotten by the dresser, shoving Soonyoung away because he wants to be the one nestled between Junhui's thighs. "I haven't come yet," he retorts when Soonyoung slaps his shoulder.

"My dick is bigger than yours," Soonyoung reasons, pointing to said appendage which is unfortunately flaccid for the time being. "This is obvious."

"Maybe Jun wants a thinner dick for once," Wonwoo squeezes out a bit of lube, already warming it in between his fingers. "Did you think about that?"

"Actually," Junhui speaks up, half frustrated and half amused. "I'm feeling the size queen today. Gimme Soonyoung."

With a hundred-watt grin on his face, Soonyoung shoos Wonwoo away, pulls Junhui closer to him by the legs. Wonwoo wipes lube all over Soonyoung's arms out of spite, and stands still for a couple of seconds before inching towards Junhui, hesitant. "What?" Junhui asks, slightly wary because Soonyoung's lube-slicked fingers are all over his thighs, and Wonwoo doesn't say much, leaning in close to cage Junhui's head in his arms, kissing a tad bit too gently for Junhui's preference.

Soonyoung might've said something, a warning maybe, but Junhui can't hear over the smacking of his lips and Wonwoo's, and it's an assault of hot-cold-hot-cold on his part. His skin is hot, definitely, but Wonwoo's palms sear his neck, past his ribs and down to his hips where they absentmindedly rub circles into, blunt nails providing friction in the wrong places. Soonyoung has pressed in one finger, uncomfortable but not _enough_ so Junhui begs against Wonwoo's mouth, " _More_."

He can feel the second finger, pushing in and for some reason it totals out to be a lot wider than he's expected. Junhui's hands wind around Wonwoo's shoulders, his kisses lazy and much too sloppy but he's too far gone to care; Soonyoung pushes in deep and crooks his fingers _right there_ , sending Junhui's mind into an overdrive and he whines loudly.

Soonyoung warns him again, third finger pressing in and Junhui swears he's going crazy between the fingers scissoring in his ass and Wonwoo leaving open-mouthed kisses down the column of his throat to lap at his nipple. It stings, but maybe this is his subconscious informing him of his repressed masochist, because he can't register anything beyond his own voice chanting for _more more more_ and Soonyoung isn't giving it to him _fast_ enough.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Soonyoung says, reaching over for a condom and hastily rolling it on himself. Wonwoo squeezes out lube for him, and Junhui watches, oddly but completely enthralled at Kwon Soonyoung's process of slicking himself up and lining his dick with Junhui's prepped entrance. "Count to three with me."

"What—"

Before Junhui gets to voice out his protest, Wonwoo has clapped his large palm over half of his face, reeking of latex and disgustingly damp. Soonyoung counts down aloud, and enters him inch by inch. Reeking of latex and disgustingly damp are suddenly small mercies compared to how hard he's biting Wonwoo's palm right now, fingers scratching into the sheets and head thrown to the side because when Soonyoung said big, he wasn't joking.

"Shh, shh." Junhui feels sticky hands stroking along the length of his thigh, a third one pumping his cock. "I'm sorry, sorry, I'll go slow, okay? I'm not— _ah_ —moving."

 _You better not_ , Junhui is reduced to whatever mental voice he has, because his eyes are tearing and the ceiling is suddenly in 3D. Wonwoo's palm is still in between his teeth, albeit slacker, and Junhui tries to recollect his bearings, remember how breathing exactly goes because god, he feels so _full_ and his blood might as well evaporate from how _hot_ everything is. To make things worse, he can feel Soonyoung throbbing inside of him and it's driving him _insane_.

"Ease up," Wonwoo murmurs, pulling his palm away from Junhui's bite to get on him, knees by Junhui's head, and mouth hovering over his cock. The telltale sensation of being wrapped in warm velvet freezes whatever leftover brain cells Junhui has, and he can't do anything but muffle his moans with Wonwoo's thighs. Soonyoung, at his limit, starts to thrust slow, shallow, making sure not to rock Junhui so much as to make Wonwoo choke.

"Wonwoo," Junhui calls, really breathy, really wrecked, a lot like he's dying and honestly, that doesn't sound too far off the truth. Wonwoo stops bobbing his head on Junhui's length, turning around questioningly. Junhui is immensely grateful for the state of extreme inebriation he's in, because hell if he'll ever say this otherwise while engaging in proper eye contact with Wonwoo, Soonyoung's dick very much inside him. "Can you please ride me?"

Wonwoo and Soonyoung still, and they would almost call it cute, what with how _polite_ Junhui's being, except Wonwoo's jaw is threatening to drop all the way down onto the floor as he processes the request. Soonyoung laughs, condom packet already in his hand and he's _this_ close to ripping it open if it weren't for Junhui stopping him with a yelp of _wait!_

"At least lemme stretch him or something," he explains, hands blindly feeling the sheets for the lube. He finds it quickly enough, and squeezes out an unnecessary amount before rubbing it in between his palms. He tells Wonwoo to back up a little, and wastes no time slicking up his crack, inserting a slick finger into the younger's entrance. Wonwoo clutches onto one of Junhui's legs, bent at the knee where he rests his head on, breathing coming out ragged and heavy. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Wonwoo scoffs, but it turns into a mewl when Junhui pushes in a second finger, slipping into Wonwoo so easily like he's getting sucked in. He stops pumping his fingers, however, letting them stay like that for what seems like forever before Wonwoo starts grumbling about weed making everything twice as slow but one and a half times faster in between ten and fifteen minutes.

So Wonwoo deals with it himself, pulling away from Junhui's fingers only to push back onto them, pull away, push back, pull, push, and he's gone; there's sweat beading on his forehead as he fucks himself on Junhui's two fingers, mouth hanging open slightly as he pants. Junhui twists his fingers around, curls them, and Wonwoo moans. Soonyoung watches him closely, grinding into Junhui still while he brushes Wonwoo's hair away from his face.

"Fucking you— _ah_ —is a mistake, Jun," Soonyoung teases, thumb stroking Wonwoo's sweaty cheek. Junhui tries to snort, but it comes out as a guttural gasp that leaves him suffocated as he feels Soonyoung go impossibly deeper into him. "Look at him."

"I'm ready," Wonwoo whispers, having no energy left in him to say anything louder, and Soonyoung nods, ripping open another condom packet to roll onto Junhui's cock. There's precome leaking all the way down his length, pooling at its base and Soonyoung kind of wishes he could lick it away.

Junhui pulls his fingers out of Wonwoo, letting the boy straddle his hips. Wonwoo steadies himself on Soonyoung's shoulders, one hand reaching down to align Junhui with his entrance. There's the sickening sound of too much lube when he enters Wonwoo, fully bottoms out in one go. Beyond the slick noise of lube and latex is the sound of Junhui's sanity flying the coop, because this much pleasure is unnatural, a level that man should never attempt reaching; higher than he's ever been in his whole life, limbs leaden but his stomach is all hollow and non-existent. He can _feel_ his heart beating in his own throat, in his head, and it's loud and fast and overwhelming everything else in this very moment. He can't make a noise, can't even breathe properly anymore, left to shaky gasps whenever he tries to inhale.

" _Fuck_ ," Wonwoo grunts, the expanse of his ridiculously pale back presented towards Junhui as he clutches onto Soonyoung's arms for dear life. Junhui can see his shoulders quaking with every ragged inhale. He takes Wonwoo's thin arms away from Soonyoung, gently guides him to rest him palms on the bed, right beside Junhui's waist. Wonwoo makes these little noises, really soft and barely audible, but they get to Junhui, and he knows they get to Soonyoung too.

"Ease up," Soonyoung echoes back to Wonwoo, slowly thrusting back into Junhui as he strokes Wonwoo's cock with the excess lube on his hands. Wonwoo can't remember the last time he wants to sob so badly; he doesn't know if it's the weed talking or if he's actually in pain, because everything beyond his waist is a pool of heat that he can't distinguish anymore. He only knows that it throbs, and okay, there is _something_ in him, but everything is melted into something more whole than that and Wonwoo realizes he's been voicing his thoughts out loud when the other two boys giggle in unison, laughter off-sounding and completely out of sync as they each try to establish some sort of rhythm.

"When you're ready, move," Junhui tells him, and Wonwoo hums in affirmation. He's getting there, getting more and more comfortable with the sensations by the second. He nods, more to himself than anything, and shifts his weight to his arms, canting his hips up to push off against Junhui's pelvis for a couple of seconds before slowly inching back, filling himself to the brim.

Soonyoung stops stroking him, hands caging Wonwoo's waist so that they're practically parallel to each other, mouth gasping against Wonwoo's sternum to the point where his lips occasionally touch damp skin. They fall into a rhythm, too easily for all their struggling so far, but none of them care, not with the chilly air getting in between the spaces of their heated skin, not with Junhui's blunt nails scraping along the sinew of his back, making him rock his hips harder, making Soonyoung gasp louder and thrust into Junhui faster, making all this repeat itself in a viciously good cycle of everything that's right because they don't know if sex would ever feel the same, feel as justified after tonight.

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung chokes, feeling the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach all the way to his throat. "Coming—"

He breaks it first, breaks the rhythm they've finally found as his thrusts turn erratic and moans become strangled sobs. He leans his entire body's weight onto his upper body, forehead wet from sweat and it keeps slipping from Wonwoo's equally slick chest. Soonyoung comes into the condom, completely still save for a few helpless twitches. He pushes against Junhui, keeps grinding his hips like a madman chasing after his fantasy when Soonyoung knows he's in one himself.

"Soon-ah," Wonwoo calls affectionately, having regained enough strength in his legs to not balance himself on his arms. He brings Soonyoung up with difficulty, but Soonyoung gets the hint, placing his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders only to receive a shit-eating grin from the other.

"What."

"Wanna know what your own ass tastes like?" Before Soonyoung can retort, Wonwoo's face leans into his, lips melding into Soonyoung's for just a second before his tongue darts out to flick against teeth. He rides out his orgasm like that, eyes open as they stare but not really stare into Wonwoo's, appreciating how hazy he looks half-lidded and blissed out. He can't taste anything, not really, brain too fried to comprehend any further sensation other than how this feels _good_.

He pulls out of Junhui and away from Wonwoo with a sigh, toppling onto the other side of the bed before he can even slip the condom off him. Junhui smirks at Soonyoung's knocked out state, hands stilling at Wonwoo's waist. "Turn around?" he asks, playing piano tiles along Wonwoo's sides.

Wonwoo does just that, does it too swiftly and accident-free for someone two joints in plus a third of a spiked brownie. It's an expression Junhui doesn't see often on the younger, bordering on smug and unbelievably baked, eyes far-off and blurry around the edges as Wonwoo smirks, "Go to town."

Junhui drops his hands lower, fingers digging into Wonwoo's ass as he lifts him up slightly before thrusting up; it's hard, the sound of skin slapping skin resounding throughout the room, and Wonwoo's breath is knocked out of his lungs, hands barely holding onto Junhui's knees because the feeling of _not_ feeling anything is back tenfold. His brain recognizes nothing but his own embarrassingly loud moans and Junhui's cock currently slamming into him. Palms sweaty, he slips slightly, shifting the angle of his hips and _oh, that's the spot._

" _Jun, there_ ," Wonwoo cries, and Junhui can't do much but nod dumbly to the command, trying to keep himself from short-circuiting because his heart sure feels close to doing just that. Wonwoo's hand slinks in between his legs, pumping himself in time with his moans and it doesn't take much for him to spill into his own fist, head thrown back to reveal the column of his throat, glistening with sweat. His Adam's apple bobs up and down, Junhui watches, transfixed, trying to find some anchor because the heat around him is suddenly a mine of suffocating _pressure_ , and he pulls Wonwoo down onto him one last time before coming, his moan broken up and cracking in the end.

Wonwoo collapses on him, heart thudding against Junhui's own like it's a race between them. They're panting and wheezing, torsos disgustingly sticky from sweat and Wonwoo's come. But they don't break away from each other, far too comfortable for Junhui to even take himself out of Wonwoo. It's the literal definition of post-sex afterglow, Junhui thinks, feeling sleep taking over his vision.

Soonyoung, unfortunately, decides to join the doggy pile, gangly limbs and half-dried sweat cold against Wonwoo and Junhui's still warm skin. "That was intense," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Junhui hums, while Wonwoo remains silent, having fallen asleep on Junhui's shoulder.

***

"Glad to see you've woken up," Jeonghan drawls, eyes amazingly clear for someone who just inhaled his existence's worth of weed the previous night. There's a mug of piping hot coffee in his hand. The kitchen is pristine but the living room is the aftermath of a tsunami. Seungcheol spots Chan and Seungkwan picking up the solo cups, while Hansol is squatting by the electric socket trying to figure out how the vacuum cleaner works. The unfortunate Clean Up Crew, is what they dub the three, who pay this hefty price for protected underage drinking and partying in the safety of the Yoon house. "Are they still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Seungcheol mutters, still feeling a little out of it himself. Last night was a pretty big party because Minghao thought it was a good idea to invite freshie girls in for free. It doesn't help that the earth and space decided to be harmonious for the morning, the weather sunny and much too bright, giving him what feels like a three hour-long migraine.

"So the dare." Jeonghan waves his phone with the mildest bit of excitement. "Junhui sent me an _hour-long_ video."

"Oh my god."

 

 

 _"Who do I thank for this."_  
"There's me, and either Joshua or Seokmin considering the dare."  
"Jesus."  
"That's blasphemy."  
"Is fucking you a possibility."  
"I draw the line at that—" Fast-forward.  
_"You two can shut it and just fuck me already, okay?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao jisoos take the wheel im Out ((hmu on twitter@tinycpr tho. ye)))


End file.
